My duty
by terminatorluvr
Summary: When Yuki and Kisa pay a visit Kagura finally explains why she takes care of Rin and shrugs off her stubborness and sharp tongue. (p.s. Akito and Haru are in the story too I just couldn't fit them in!)


_**My duty**_

Kagura sat downstairs eating a bowl of beef stew she had made earlier with a slice of crusty bread savouring the rich taste of the meat and red wine she had added. Kagura sighed and looked upstairs wishing that Rin would come and join her instead of staying cooped up in her room like she usually did. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it to which she saw Yuki and Kisa at the front door and invited them in for some beef stew. They happily agreed and were obediently quiet when Kagura told them of Rin upstairs. Kisa guzzled down her first helping and cried "More please" one she was finished which made Kagura smile. Yuki looked at Kagura and said "Kagura you really take very good care of Rin and I understand she is your cousin but why put up with her?" he said with a concerned look. Kagura stopped smiling and a sad look spread across her face and she became disheartened and Yuki felt stupid and said "never mind you needn't tell me" in a worried voice "No its ok Yuki you have every right to know your merely curious" Kagura said sadly clearing away the empty dishes and dirty cutlery. "I guess it's about time I told the truth anyway besides many of the other Zodiac members beside you have asked except for Haru because he was part of the whole idea" Kagura said sitting back down.

_**Flashback**_

"We no longer need you your merely an eyesore anyway and you were too much of a hassle!" Rin's mother snapped and left through the door slamming it behind her and Haru was still angry at her for the cruel things that she had said. Kazuma Sohma was calming him down and telling him not to be so rude and abrupt despite the fact that he wasn't happy either. "She could come and live with me" a small voice said from behind the door. Kazuma, Haru and Rin looked up to see Kagura hiding behind the door shyly and she soon entered and walked up to Rin's bedside and climbed onto the bed with her. "Hello Rin-chan my name is Kagura Sohma and I'm your older cousin but I guess your parents never told you that huh" Kagura said kindly. "You're my older cousin but mama and papa never told me about you" Rin said shyly staring at the cute brunette sitting beside her. "Figures adults can be such jerks" Haru muttered crossly but was pleased that Kagura was introducing herself to Rin. "How would you like to come live with me Rin as an adopted sister plus cos your family" Kagura said kindly to which Rin hesitantly agreed.

_**Now**_

"Wait a minute Rin is your cousin!?" Yuki said a look of shock and confusion on his face and in his voice. "What is it really so impossible?" Kagura said looking annoyed "No its just you have completely different personalities and your attitudes are so different" Yuki said scratching his head. "Well Rin wasn't always like that it was the damage her parents inflicted and the grief of what Akito did to her" Kagura explained pouring out more tea.

_**Flashback**_

Kagura and her mother were hanging out the laundry unaware that Rin was secretly peering at them from behind the glass door hidden by a curtain. She had become intently curious at the warm loving aura that radiated from them and the happiness they shared. A strange feeling began to ignite inside of her it was a mix between nervousness and happiness. "Huh Rin-chan is that you please come join us!" Kagura cried as she turned around and spotted Rin hiding behind the curtain at the back door. Rin backed away nervously when she realized she had been caught and was about to run away when Kagura grabbed her hand "wait Rin-chan please stay I want to be near you" Kagura cried her eyes tearful. Rin stopped dead in her tracks and began shaking "you want me to be near you?!" Rin said quietly in a shocked voice to which Kagura looked up and saw several tears welling up in Rin's eyes and a few spilled over. "Yes Rin-chan I want to be near you lots and lots, I want to play with you and share a bed with you when you get scared or lonely and I want to eat meals with you even grocery shopping!" Kagura cried tears falling down her cheeks too. Rin turned around and grabbed Kagura tightly "Oh Kagura onee-chan!" Rin cried and hugged Kagura sobbing loudly and Kagura hugged her back wiping away her own tears happy that Rin was finally accepting her.

_**Now**_

"So you really told her how much you cared about her first and then she learned to depend on you?" Yuki said rather shocked "yes and she came out and did things with me and my mum on a daily basis but clung to me like glue unless Haru came to visit then I got a break" Kagura said fondly reminiscing over the memories of her youthful childhood. "So what happened after that Kagura onee-chan?" Kisa asked curiously taking a sip of her juice and looking at her with big innocent eyes that made Kagura's heart melt like butter. "You are so cute Kisa-chan" Kagura cried hugging Kisa tightly and stroking her orange hair gently.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Rin-chan I bought you this new dress" Kagura said producing a knee length white dress with poufy sleeves and a lacy hem and collar. It had a pink lacey bow around the back and white pearly buttons that ended under the chest. Rin touched the gentle cotton dress and ran upstairs to try it on and came downstairs wearing it. "Oh Rin you look so cute" Kagura cried hugging her and Rin smiled and began fiddling with her hair nervously and even Kagura's mother agreed. "Thank you so much for the lovely present Kagura" Rin said shyly her cheeks tinted a gentle red colour.

_**Now**_

Yuki and Kisa were both in shock but Kagura seemed to be rather calm and looked at them with a confused look. "What's wrong with you two?" Kagura asked taking a rice ball of the plate she had brought through for snacks. Yuki still did not answer so she pulled on his cheek until he snapped out of it and said "You can't be serious!" "I couldn't be more serious" Kagura chuckled. "But Rin always wears black or gothic Lolita clothes and when she doesn't wear that she wears really revealing outfits!" Yuki cried "Yeah she got into those as she got older but as a child she wore a lot of cute summer wear and teddy bear pajamas" Kagura said solemnly which made Yuki laugh just imagining Rin wearing those kind of clothes now. "Any who what about the whole thing with becoming a Gothic Lolita tell us about that" Yuki said curiously to which Kagura became sad again and said "Ok but be warned this is the part filled with hurt and sadness plus a lot of changes that scared the shit out of Rin" Kagura said sternly to which the pair nodded obediently. "Ok now let's see ah yes I would have been about 17 at the time and Rin was 16 so she was a very mature and beautiful adult and had changed into a very sharp tongued and stubborn teenager but still had a soft side that she only showed in front of me and Haru" Kagura said rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

_**Flashback**_

Kagura was wearing a pair of blue trousers that reached her knees and a v front halter neck bikini like top. On her feet she was wearing a pair of white sandals and her lovely dark brown hair tied into 2 plaits either side of her head. "Hey Rin you wanna come and but some ice-cream with me?" Kagura asked sweetly a lovely smile across her face.

"No thanks I'd rather stay in the shade than roast like a damn sausage under the sun!" Rin snapped crossly from her bed. She was wearing a black turtleneck dress that ended under her butt and she had black heels on that ended at her knees with a pair of arm warmers that ended at her elbows. "Poor Rin-chan are you feeling ill again" Kagura said with a concerned look on her face to which Rin changed her attitude when she heard the amount of concern in Kagura's voice as well as the look on her face and nodded her head weakly. "Ok I'll bring you back a tub of Ice-cream is vanilla ok?" Kagura asked to which Rin nodded again. After Kagura left Rin suddenly started crying "No not the damn migraines they always come this time of year with my fucking fevers!" Rin groaned crossly and took some painkillers which worked but only for a short period of time.


End file.
